Harry Smith: Bossa Nova Bros.
Harry Smith: Bossa Nova Bros. is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in August 2015. Synopsis Harry and David decide to get the bus to Dundundun - how did they end up making bossa nova? Plot Harry Smith is sitting bored on his bed after having breakfast. He goes on his computer and types in stuff such as "qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm" and "qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmikolp", however he stops when he decides to phone David Marshall and ask if he wants to go with him to Dundundun. He gets his Eyephone out and asks him. David says yes, so they meet up at the Colham town centre bus stop. The bus finally arrives; they sit at the front on the top of the bus. The boys are so busy listening to The Murderers' album When Amen Breaks Marry Metal that they miss their bus stop! They realise this when they are now on the motorway. They panic, but decide to go on an adventure. The bus cuts off and heads to Brazilton. It finally arrives there; Harry and David get off. As they are about to phone their parents and ask if they can pick them up, a random Brazilian guy named Rogério Macedo comes over to them and takes them into Brazilton Concert Hall. At first, they are angry but then they decide to chill out and have some fun. He tells them that they will be making Bossa Nova music, and that they can make their tunes sound weird. The pair go up on stage and meet some attractive Brazilian 18 year old girls named Maria Nascimento and Ângela Guimarães, who tell them that they will do anything they want. Harry instructs Maria to play bongos crazily and Ângela to play the flute. David decides to do the farting and Harry decides to be the rapper. They start playing the tune, however Rogério tells them that they will have to play the Bossa Nova beat on the CD player. David goes on and plays it and they start jamming happily again. Eventually they find it boring so Harry decides to phone Patrick McCrae and ask him to come along with his laptop and help produce it. After an hour, he finally arrives and goes into the concert hall. He decides to turn their tune into a fusion of Bossa Nova and dubstep. The four of them like his plan so they rehearse the tune for a few hours. Rogério tells them that they will be performing it at the Brazilton Night Carnival at 8:00pm. They all get excited and Harry and David hug Maria and Ângela excitedly. At 7:30pm the 'band' start rehearsing. Rogério asks them what their band name is, so Harry says that they are "Os Peidos" (The Farts). He chuckles and they carry on with their rehearsing until 8:00pm, where they finally get ready and are told to take their stuff outside and play it on the streets. Os Peidos finally play their tune. Many residents start partying and many sing their own Brazilian Portuguese lyrics to go with it. Eventually Os Peidos start singing along; David lets off a big fart which Patrick plays back a few times, with added EQ and a flanger. The rest of The Black Foot Gang find out and go on stage with them. An hour later when it has all finished, Os Peidos call it the best night of their lives! Music *Ojamajo Doremi - Ojamajo Carnival! (plays during the carnival) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes